Soaring Through The Galaxy
by KoopalingFan
Summary: A certain princess named Rosalina has found out that she was confirmed a newcomer for the new Super Smash Brothers era. What will her reaction be and what will a certain plumber say about it?


Soaring Through The Galaxy

**Okay, this was a huge shock for me when I checked the SSB4 website. I found out that Rosalina was going to be a playable character in the game. Like Wii Fit Trainer and the Villager (maybe), this character was completely unexpected. I'm just wondering when they are going to annouced some of the requested newcomers... *Cough* Bowser Jr. *Cough***

**Anyways, I don't know if this fic is going to be the first SSB fic about her or not. But it's still going to have the same plot either way.**

**~KF**

* * *

"I guess this is the place..."

The princess from outer space, Rosalina, was slowly walking towards the large Smash Mansion, with all of her bags that were carrying her items in hand. She wondered how, but she was actually confirmed to be the fourth newcomer for the next Super Smash Brothers era. Of course she was shocked. She was not expecting herself to make it.

One of her many Lumas was by her side, floating in mid-air. Not only the princess got invited, but one of her Lumas did, too. It was also something they didn't expect. On their way to the mansion, they wondered how the other smashers would react. Especially, Mario. Because Rosalina knew that she involved in Mario's adventures twice. She even raced with the italian plumber before. So she should definitely remember him.

She was now standing directly in front of the door of the mansion. Her eyes gazed upon the height of the mansion. The luma did the same.

"...Wow..." The princess said, admiring the huge place. "This mansion is _way _bigger than Luigi's... At least from what I heard... I hope he isn't jealous... If he is, than this mansion would be very _negative _about it. After all, his final smash is called the _negative _zone..."

Her Luma turned to her. "Um,... look, no defense or anything," He told her. "but you're terrible with puns..."

"I know..." Rosalina sighed and hung her head down, only for it to raise again. "But hey, they aren't as bad as Bowser's. One time, I made him angry and he said that he was going to use his fire breath to _fire _me down..."

"Really?" The luma said when Rosalina said that sentence. "What happened after that?"

"He ended up slamming his face on the wall and then he got hit on the back of the head by a blueberry pie." She answered, causing her Luma to laugh slightly. "Two Toads, who were about three years old laughed at him. Unfortunately, that only made him even more mad. But after having a rock thrown at him by one of the Toads, he ended up having a concusion. I had to use butter to help him. Don't ask..."

"... ... ..." No more words escaped from Rosalina's Luma. He chose to get back to the subject they were on before they started talking about puns, walls, and concusions. "So, the mansion. I guess you should just open the door. What's the point in standing out here? Do you plan on standing in this spit all day?"

Rosalina sighed and slowly shook her head, turning to her Luma subsequently. "One, I can't just open the door unless I have a key. But since I don't, I have to ring the doorbell. Two, it's spot, not spit. And three, I don't plan on staying here all day..."

The Luma sighed as well. "Whatever... Just ring the doorbell so that we can meet everybody..."

With that being said, Rosalina took a deep breath before slowly putting her hand out. She ran the doorbell and immediately pulled her hand back. Obviously, she was very nervous. Same with her Luma. But unlike her, he did not show his feelings at that moment.

It only took about five seconds until somebody finally opened the door. What appeared in front of the princess of the galaxy and the luma was a giant, white hand. Once he saw who it was, he just stood there, floating in mid-air..

...

...

...

...

...

None of the three said anything for at least fifteen seconds. Noticing this, the white hand, who was known as Master Hand, decided to speak first. "...Rosalina..." He spoked. "Welcome to the Smash Mansion... You are the fourth newcomer, and the new smasher to be apart in the new smash era. Please come in..."

She immediately responded by stepping inside, with Master Hand closing the door afterwards. When he was directly in front of her again, he started to speak again.

"As I just said, welcome to the Smash Mansion. If you excuse me..."

He slowly turned around, took a deep breath, and started to shout. Much to the princess and the Luma's surprise. "EVERYBODY! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

The three of them watched as the veterans, and the other three newcomers raced down the staircase and stood directly in front of Master Hand. Before anyone could ask, Master Hand looked behind him, and moved out of the way. Revealing the next newcomer to join the Super Smash Brothers roster.

The ones that were unfamiliar with her, were dead silent, standing there in utter shock on what their eyes saw ahead of them. On the other hand, the ones who were familiar with her, had their mouths dropped. Especially, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario.

Rosalina and her Luma's hearts both raced when they saw all of the confirmed smashers so far. But their main focus was on Mario.

"...I ... ... ...I..." Mario's eyes were locked onto Rosalina while the rest of the smasher's eyes were locked onto him. Despite Master Hand not having any eyes, he somehow still managed to see Mario. "... ... ... ...I uh... ... ... ...I'll help you with your bags..."

* * *

**Now, I said before that I wasn't gonna make any story that involved the newcomers until the game officaially comes out. But due to how shocked I was, I just had to do this. I won't say if I will make anymore oneshots like this, though...**

**Check out my other stories if you want for those of you who are new to me!**

**One question. What was _your_ reaction when Rosalina was confirmed?**


End file.
